Luxury Resources
Luxury resources are a type of resource that can be found on planets or acquired through trade. They provide passive bonuses to the planet they are found on, can be spent on system development, boost population growth, and can be involved when dealing with minor factions. When used for system development, the number of luxuries used is based on what rank the luxury is. Rank 1 luxuries uses 40, rank 2 uses 20, and rank 3 uses 10. You can use the same luxury for multiple levels of system development, but you cannot use the same luxury multiple times for the same level. There are three ranks of luxury resources. Common luxuries are available at the start of the game, whereas Uncommon and Rare luxuries are revealed upon reaching Tier 3 and Tier 4 of the Science and Exploration tree, respectively. The number of unique luxury resources available is dependent on the galaxy size. (To be tested) * Medium and larger galaxies have all Tier 1 luxuries and only four tier 2 and 3 luxuries which are chosen randomly. * Smaller galaxies can have only four tier 1 and two tier 2 and 3 luxuries. List of Luxury Resources The following is a list of all luxury resources, categorized based on what kind of bonus they provide when used for system development. Food Industry Dust Science † The Nakalim have a unique replacement for this effect, which is 10% on System. Influence Approval The Hissho notably have unique replacements for these luxury effects, since their "Honor Bound" trait removes approval as a concept. Their system development effects are: Transvine: +20 on System if Devoted, or +15 on System if Loyal, Lost Cities: +3 per if Devoted, +2 per if Loyal Benthic Gems: +15% per System Level if Devoted, +10% per System Level if Loyal Manpower † "Enrollment Rate" is a strange and unique mechanic that got introduced in a later balance patch to make Dark Glitter more compelling. At the time of this writing, it exists on nothing else in the game. What it appears to do is to generate additional manpower "out of thin air" if your system is invaded - the closest thing this is similar to is the "Draft" defense strategy which converts a pop unit into manpower (this also stacks with "Enrollment Rate"). Every turn of an invasion, Dark Glitter will immediately generate 75 additional manpower worth of troops on that system. Multiple instances of this per luxury resource tier stack additively, so it's potentially +225/turn, total. Strategically, this definitely has a steep "opportunity cost" in forgoing the benefits of other luxury resources you could use instead, but it can make your systems practically impossible to invade for a large chunk of the game. Trade Material Expertise The Vaulters have a faction trait called "Material Expertise" which allows them to use not only all of the luxury resources listed above as system development upgrades — but also to use Strategic Resources instead of luxuries. Other than having different effects and consuming different resources, there are no differences in how this works. Category:Game Systems Category:Resources